Jo Stafford
Jo Elizabeth Stafford ( Coalinga ( California ), November 12 1917 - Century City ( Los Angeles ), July 16 2008 [1] ) was an American pop - and jazz - singer . Her career began in the thirties and continued into the early sixties. Stafford initially wanted an opera singer , and are also studied piano , but the Great Depression , they gave it in 1929 and immediately joined her sisters Christine and Pauline to. The three of them formed the singing group "The Stafford Sisters." That Staffords also participated in the music of the film "Damsel in Distress" and " Alexander's Ragtime Band "(1938). Content [ hide ] *1 The Pied Pipers *2 Solo Career *3 Discography *4 Literature *5 References *6 External link The Pied Pipers [ edit ] After her sisters had married the band fell apart and Jo joined a new band: The Pied Pipers . This group quickly became popular with local radio stations and also sang soundtracks of films. As a result, they were noticed by Axel Stordahl and Paul Weston , two producers of Tommy Dorsey . In 1938, Paul Weston Dorsey took over to The Pied Pipers for his radio to contract. They received a contract for ten weeks, but after the second broadcast gave the sponsor of the radio station to know that he was dissatisfied with the band and they were fired. Then they worked with Frank Sinatra . Solo Career [ edit ] After Jo Stafford, the Pied Pipers had left, she worked with Johnny Mercer , that the record label in 1942, Capitol Records had co-founded. Mercer took her on as a soloist. In the fifties the successful career has continued. Her biggest hits were: Embraceable You, It Could Happen to You, The Night We Called it a Day, Long Ago and Far Away, No Other Love . It achieved its greatest success: You Belong to Me . In the Netherlands, she is best known Thank you for calling . Jo Stafford was awarded a Grammy Award for Best Comedy Album . Discography [ edit ] ;As a soloist *" Day By Day " *" Early Autumn " *" Feudin 'and Fightin' " *" Goodnight Irene "(version became more famous by The Weavers ) *" Here I'll Stay " *" I Love You " *" Indiscretion " *" It Could Happen To You " *" It's Almost Tomorrow "(version became more famous by The Dream Weavers ) *" Ivy " *" Jambalaya " *" Just One Way To Say I Love Yo u " *" The Last Mile Home " *" Let's Take the Long Way Home " *" Long Ago (And Far Away) " *" Make Love to Me! " *" No Other Love " *" On London Bridge " *" Out Of This Worl d " *" Ragtime Cowboy Joe " *" Serenade Of the Bell 's " *" Shrimp Boats is a coming ... '"{1951} *" Some Enchanted Evening " *" Suddenly There's a Valley " *" Symphony " *" Teach Me Tonight " *" Thank You for Calling " *" That's For Me " *" There's No You " *" The Things We Did Last Summer " *" You Belong to Me " *" White Christmas " ;Duet with Gordon MacRae *" 'A' You're Adorable " *" My Darling, My Darling " *" Say Something Sweet To Your Sweetheart " *" Whispering Hope " ;Duet with Johnny Mercer *" Candy " Category:1917 births Category:2008 deaths Category:Women's music